The present invention relates to a drip infusion system, and more particularly to a drip infusion system which pulls the injecting needle from the vein of a patient automatically when the drip is finished. The system also permits a plurality of drip bottles to be used simultaneously.
Drip infusion is prevalently used in the hospital for the slow continued administration of a fluid, such as liquid glucose or isotonic sodium chloride solution, contained in a drip bottle at a steady rate especially into a vein of a patient via a tube and an injecting needle. In use, the conventional drip bottle is suspended on a drip infusion stand or the like at a high position, and the solution of drug or nutrient in the drip bottle is injected into the vein by needle via a tube connected between the drip bottle and the needle due to gravity. This conventional drip device has two disadvantages.
Since most patients need to be infused from several bottles continuously, the nurse must pay constant attention to notice whether the solution in one bottle is exhausted in order to change to the new bottle to continue the infusion in time.
In some cases, the needle is not pulled out in time after the solution is exhausted, resulting in blood flow up into the tube through the needle.
An improved drip infusion system in accordance with one preferred embodiment of the present invention intends to improve on the disadvantages described above.